Waiting For You
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Shinji waits for his boyfriend to get home. It's so hard when times moving so slow, but it surely pays off in the end. NiouShin.


Shinji watched as the clock ticked slowly. It seemed to be going a lot slower than it did when he was here. Shinji didn't like that, why did the clock have to be so mean? Why couldn't it switch; it going slowly when he was here home and it was fast when he was gone.

Shinji sighed, eagerly watching the door like a dog waiting for it's owner to come home. That's actually sort of what he was at the moment; a dog waiting for it's owner to come home, only except for a dog and owner, it was a lonely young adult and boyfriend.

Shinji tapped on his thigh, the tension of waiting becoming too much for him to handle, he needed to do something to take his mind off of it for now, but what exactly? He shook his head, that probably wouldn't even work, he would probably be too busy thinking about him to actually be able to forget about him.

Shinji punched his thigh in irritation, how annoying. He made himself fall over so that he was lying on the couch he was sitting on, there was a TV and a game system he could have been using, but he knew he probably would just be too busy thinking about him to actually have fun. Well actually now that he thought about it, he didn't really care for TV anyway, the only time he actually like it was when they were watching it together. He did like video games though but still, he would still be too busy thinking about him and would probably get killed multiple times.

"It's not fair, why does his boss make him work so late at night? It's not fair, he works hard enough to be able to choose when he should go to work and come home, that way he would probably pick a good time and be able to wake up with me and go to sleep with me too." Shinji frowned, his eyebrows came down to make his expression angry, "Stupid boss… he doesn't care about anyone but himself, I'm surprised he actually pays his workers."

Shinji sat up again and looked around for any type of book or magazine he could read, sadly there was only ones he had already read or just didn't care about. Shinji looked down at his hands, they were pale, long and skinny, Shinji frowned, they should take a trip to the beach sometime, maybe that way he could get a little more color on his body… other than the 'love marks'.

It was then when his mind began to wonder, did he care about his almost colorless skin, did he find it disgusting? But then again, Shinji was pretty sure if he thought his pale skin was gross he would sadly dump him, or at least say something about it like 'Shinji, you're seriously pale, come on let's go outside and get some sun.' Shinji looked down, feeling a little bad about himself now.

He quickly shook his head, it wasn't healthy to think bad about yourself, besides he loved his body, that was almost the only flaw about him anyway, and he could easily get that fixed by just going outside a little more and not just when taking the trash out or going to the store.

"Maybe Kamio is free this weekend, we can go out and have some fun maybe, yeah, we could have a group outing and go to the beach, maybe I should right it down so I won't forget, maybe Sengoku-san and Echizen-kun will come too if we actually decide to go." He quickly got up to go find a pencil and a free piece of paper to write down what he thought of.

He felt excited, now that he thought about it he hasn't really gone out with his friends lately, it would be a good time to catch up, and get that color onto his skin. He found the pencil and paper and began writing it down. He began to say what he wrote down.

"Call Akira-kun and Sengoku-san and ask if they want to hangout some time." Satisfied, he placed it on his dresser where he was sure he would see it in case he had forgotten. He looked over and saw his empty, waiting bed, the sheets and covers were all straightened out and smooth, just waiting to be messed up again once he came home.

Oops, he thought about him again. He sighed before jumping onto the bed, he then realized how tired he was. It was already about 11:00 and even though he hardly did anything that day, he was still dead-beat tired.

He felt his eyes droop down a little, wanting to close and get some energy restored inside of his body. Usually Shinji would fight back, saying 'no he might be home any second, I want to see him!' but tonight, he just felt he couldn't and so, he let his drowsy body become engulfed in sleep.

000

Shinji, in the middle of a dream filled with random cats, felt a disturbance in the room, he didn't really bother with it wanting to believe that it was just some kind of annoying moth, but had to jump up and out of his bed once he felt the weight on the mattress.

There was a laugh. Shinji being confused as ever quickly looked around knowing that if he had a tail it would be straight between his legs refusing to come out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Shinji looked over to the bed to have his whole body fill up with excitement. He quickly jumped over and latched himself onto the other, refusing to let go.

"You need to tell your boss to rearrange your hours, do you know how tired I get of waiting for you to get home, really it's annoying, I want you home more often, it's not fair that you have to work so hard." Shinji felt warm hands rubbing his back in a slow circular motion. The other chuckled.

"Sorry, okay then, I'll talk to him about that." he said with a chuckle, he laid back pulling Shinji with him before placing his arms behind his head.

"Masaharu, I miss you when you're gone, you need to stay home more.." Niou grinned, he pulled his arms from behind his head once more and held the other closer, rubbing his arms. "You're hands are cold, stop it." Niou grinned.

"You're a weirdo Shin~" Niou drawled laughing afterwards. Shinji frowned.

"You're not nice…" Niou smiled giving him a slight kiss on the top of his head.

"Go back to sleep now, don't worry, I'll still be here with you." Shinji looked up at him, studying him for any signs of lies, he knew how he would sneak out from time to time to go see some of his friends, the bastard.

"Fine, but if I wake up and you're not here there's going to be trouble…" Niou chuckled.

"Don't worry, the only reason I wouldn't be here would be because I'll be in the kitchen either getting a midnight snack, or making you breakfast," Shinji grunted at that. "Either way I'm going to come back, so you don't have to worry." Shinji sighed, he rubbed his face against Niou's chest and closed his eyes.

"Okay then… I guess I'll believe you… this time." Niou laughed, before giving him one last kiss before the both dozed off into a deep sleep.


End file.
